Kim y Jason, su guerra
by nuriamunne
Summary: Kim y Jason se revelan sus sentimientos, y mirad como acaban


Kim se puso a caminar por toda la habitación, tenía que rebelarle a Jason lo que sentía por él. Así que decidió llamarlo.

\- Si?- preguntó Jason a la otra línea del teléfono.

\- Hola Jason, soy Kim...

\- Ah, hola Kim, como estas? te ocurre algo?

\- Emm... si, me pasa algo desde hace mucho tiempo y te lo quiero decir mejor en persona.- Jason se comenzó a asustar.

\- De acuerdo, estoy allí en veinte minutos, Ok?

\- Ok. - dijo Kim nerviosa.

20 minutos más tarde, Jason tocó a la puerta viendo a una Kim terriblemente nerviosa y cansada.

\- Hola Kim, como estas?

\- Bien... supongo. Pasa por favor, tengo algo muy importante que contarte.

Jason pasó algo confundido y a la vez preocupado. Se sentó en el sofa mientras Kim cerraba la puerta.

\- Kim, me puedes decir que te está pasando? Me tienes muy preocupado.

\- No es nada, es solo...

\- Que, Kim. Que es? Por favor, dímelo ya porque sino...

\- Jason, cállate. El motivo porque has venido es porque te quiero decir que estoy enamorada de ti desde el momento en que te vi, y lo sigo estando. No te he querido decir nada antes, porque estaba muy asustada y no sabía como reaccionarías- Dijo Kim con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Jason no tuvo reacción alguna, miró al suelo por unos minutos oyendo los llantos de Kim, para después mirarla a la cara y secar sus lágrimas de sus ojos con sus manos. Kim siguió llorando aún más fuerte, mientras Jason se quedó plasmado con lo mal que lo estaba pasando Kim. Finalmente, Jason habló:

\- Kim... escúchame

\- No, da igual, tu no sientes nada por mi, verdad? A ver, quién iba a querer salir con una chica que mandó una foto de Amanda desnuda por todo el instituto, y siendo la peor persona del mundo, eh? Dime!- Dijo Kim llorando.

\- Kim, escúchame, cuándo tu y Tyler comenzasteis a salir, es cuando comenzé a tener sentimientos por ti, pero no te lo podía decir porque tu estabas con Tyler. Entonces decidí mantenerlo en secreto, y cada vez que te veía con otro tío hablando, especialmente Tyler, es como si me dieran una punzada en el corazón, tenía muchos celos y me ponía mal sabiendo que estabas con un tío que no era yo.- Dijo Jason sin dejar de mirar a Kim. Ella, por su lado, lo miró llorando cada vez más fuerte, no se lo podía creer, Jason tuvo sentimientos hacia ella. Kim se secó las lágrimas para luego levantarse del sofa y irse a su dormitorio.

\- Kim, adonde vas? Kim, Kim!

Kim se fue sin dar ninguna explicación a Jason y se encerró en el baño de su dormitorio sacando una cuchilla. Mientras tanto, Jason estaba sentado en el sofa sin saber como reaccionar cuando se levantó y fue hacia el dormitorio de Kim.

\- Kim, estas ahi? Kim? Kim!- Dijo Jason preocupado, intentando abrir la puerta del baño. Kim estaba dentro escuchando los gritos de Jason cuando decidió cortarse las venas de un brazo. Ella aguantó el dolor hasta que no pudo más y grito un poco. Jason, al oír el grito, decidió tumbar la puerta del baño. Kim se puso nerviosa cayéndole la cuchilla al suelo. Una vez derrumbada la puerta, Jason pudo ver un montón de sangre por el suelo viendo a Kim buscando la cuchilla. Jason, al ver la cuchilla, se agachó para cogerla rapidamente para luego levantarse y irse corriendo a tirarla por la ventana. Una vez la cuchilla tirada, Kim quedo en el suelo llorando.

\- Kim, Kim, escúchame, si? vas a salir de esta, si?

\- Jason...

\- Si?

\- Lo siento...- Kim se desmayo en los brazos de Jason. Su reaccion fue tan rapida que le dio tiempo de ir a la cocina, traer un trapo y envolverlo en el brazo de Kim. El la cojió en brazos y la llevó a la cama estendiendole una manta. Jason se quedó allí minutos, puede que horas, hasta que Kim despertó.

\- Kim? tranquila, Kim, tranquila, ya pasó.

\- Lo siento tanto... no sabía lo que hacía...- Dijo Kim en lágrimas

\- Tranquila...

Minutos más tarde, Jason rompió el hielo.

\- Kim, tengo una pregunta que hacerte

\- Esta bien, dime.

\- Todo lo que nos hemos dicho, nos ha afectado, sobre todo a ti.

\- Ya... y donde nos deja ahora nuestra relación? No sé, pregunto...

\- Pues, a mi me gustaría ser tu novio, pero todo depende si tu quieres una relacion... seria.

\- Pues claro que si la quiero, y quiero ser tu novia, ser la madre de nuestros hijos y pasar mi vida contigo.

Jason sacó una sonrisa y besó a Kim con pasión y amor, hasta que se hizo más profundo y Jason se puso encima de ella. Ella abrió las piernas para dejar a Jason espacio para besarlo y estar más comodo.

\- Kim, estas segura de hacerlo?

\- Sí.. aunque tengo un poco de miedo...

\- No me digas, es tu primera vez

\- Si...

\- Bueno, también es la mía, asi que...- Jason besó de nuevo a Kim. Ella, le devolvió el beso pasando sus manos por su musculoso pecho, para después quitarle la camisa. Una vez la camisa de Jason fuera, el metió sus manos por debajo de su camisa rozando su sujetador. Rapidamente, se desizo de la camisa de Kim viendo sus grandes pechos en su sujetador negro, que para Jason fue bastante sexy.

\- Jason...- Dijo Kim teniendo su orgasmo.- Que placer... dios.- Kim bajó sus manos por su pantalón quitándole el cinturón para mas tarde desabrocharle el botón del pantalón. Jason se deshizo el mismo de su pantalón para luego continuar besando a Kim por su cuello hasta llegar entre sus pechos. Kim arqueó para atrás teniendo Jason mejor placer de sus pechos. Kim gritaba a menudo por las mordidas de Jason.

\- Te hago daño Kim?

\- Para nada- Dijo Kim con sus ojos llenos de amor, de pasion y de deseo. Jason bajo sus manos hasta sus pechos de nuevo para tocarlos y amasarlos. Volviendo a besar a Kim, Jason rodeo a Kim por la cintura desabrochandole el sujetador en un click. Kim lo miró temblando.

\- Tranquila Kim, no te voy a hacer daño, si?

\- Estoy un poco asustada..., mis ex amigas me decían que duele un poco, pero no se cuanto...

\- Pues ahora lo averiguaremos, no?- Dijo Jason con cara pícara. Jason se deshizo del sujetador lanzándolo al suelo. Una vez en el suelo, Jason pudo contemplar esas dos grandes montañas que se esconden entre sus sujetadores que tapan su ropa. Comenzó a besarla en los labios bajando lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, cuando decidió seguir bajando por su vientre hiendo a la zona peligrosa.

\- Jason...- Dijo Kim desesperada por el placer

\- Kim, tranquila, no te haré daño.

\- Esta bien...

Jason le desabrochó los pantalones mientras besaba su vientre y tocaba los muslos internos de Kim. Empujó los pantalones para abajo, quitándoselos a Kim en un segundo, dejándola en bragas. Jason siguió tocando los muslos de Kim hasta llegar a sus ingles, apoyando allá sus manos. Kim grito de placer haciendo que Jason sonriera silenciosamente. Kim arqueó para atrás haciendo que Jason subiera hacia su boca besándola de nuevo. Kim comenzó a tocar la zona peligrosa de Jason, haciendo que el se quitara los boxers, para después quitarle las bragas a Kim, estando los dos desnudos en el dormitorio.

\- Kim, tienes condones?- Dijo Jason aún besándola.

\- No, no tengo.

\- Entonces... como lo hacemos?

\- Pues sin condón?

\- Y cuándo ya tenga... mi... eyaculación?

\- Pues, ya sabes, lo sacas de mi dejando el semen fuera, no?

\- Sí, tienes razón...

Jason le sonrió a Kim guiando su pene a su vagina. Kim notó el pene de Jason tocando su clítoris, hasta que Jason decide hundirse en ella, dejando a Kim gritar y abrazarse a Jason rodeándolo con sus piernas en su cintura. Jason se quedó un minuto quieto para que Kim se acostumbrara a su tamaño dentro de ella, para que después comenzar a moverse. Kim comenzó a notar como el pene de Jason impactaba contra ella una y otra vez flojo.

\- Kim, no te voy a hacer daño, si? lo haré fácil.

\- No, no lo hagas fácil, húndete en mi, Jason. Hazlo... fuerte.

Jason asintió y la comenzó a besar en sus pechos, haciéndola arquear para atrás, teniendo Jason mejor contacto con sus pechos. Jason cada vez impactaba más fuerte en ella sin querer parar. Ella gritaba y dejaba tener sus orgasmos cada vez más fuertes. Jason, sin parar impactaba contra Kim cada vez más fuerte sin dejar el pene tan fuera de su vagina. Kim hacía todo lo posible para olvidar el dolor, y sentir el placer de Jason dentro de ella, pero no podía, dolía demasiado, así que Jason, al verla sufrir, comenzó a besar a Kim hundiendo su lengua en su garganta, haciendo que Kim metiera su lengua en su garganta. Pero eso no hacía que Kim se olvidara del dolor, ya sea porque Jason, se lo hacía cada vez más fuerte y penetraba en ella sin querer sacar lo suyo de ella. Un rato más tarde, Jason comenzó a tener la sensación de eyacular.

\- Kim, voy a eyacular ya. Voy a parar, si?- Dijo Jason parando a poco a poco en ella.

\- Espera, es que me acabo de acordar de que tomo la píldora anticonceptiva. Así que... si quieres puedes eyacular en mí.

\- Estás segura de que... bueno, ya sabes...

\- Si, Jason, funciona...

Jason recomenzó a impactar en ella más fuerte que antes, haciendo que Kim gritara y se abrazara a Jason rodeándolo con sus piernas. Jason gimió de placer teniendo su eyaculación en Kim, soltando todas su esperma. Kim gritó como nunca antes cuando noto el líquido dentro de ella.

\- Ya esta Kim, ya pasó.

\- Argh...

\- Te ha dolido?

\- Emm... No...

\- Kim, no me mientas.

\- Bueno, un poco, es lo que dijeron mis amigas, pero se siente muy bien, y un placer...

\- Entonces, te ha gustado, no?

\- Si, Jason, y lo volvería a hacer.

Jason se hizo un sitio al lado de Kim, haciendo que ella se acurrucara en su desnudo pecho, quedándose los dos dormidos el uno del otro.


End file.
